Batman's Pet Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to save Littlest Pet Shop from Fisher Biskit and Black Mask.


Note: Batman and Littlest Pet Shop are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman walked into Littlest Pet Shop with Bat-Hound. Batman walked up to Blythe Baxter and said "Greetings employee lady. I'm Batman and I'm here to drop off my dog. Can he stay here for the day?"

Blythe Baxter replied "Of course he can. I'm surprised to see you in Downtown City."

Batman said "Black Mask, one of my most sneaky enemies, has come to this city. I think that he's working on some sneaky business deal."

Blythe replied "Well I hope your mission works out."

Batman said "Thank you employee lady." Batman ran out of Littlest Pet Shop after accidentally knocking a bunch of pet food to the ground.

Blythe place Bat-Hound in the room where the other pets were hanging out. Bat-Hound said "Batman should of let me join him on his adventure instead of having me hang out with these pets."

Blythe replied "Sorry Bat-Hound, but you have to stay here for the rest of the day."

Bat-Hound was surprised that Blythe could understand what he was saying. He asked "How can she do that?"

Zoe Trent said "Blythe magically got the ability to talk to all kinds of animals."

Bat-Hound responded "This place is crazier than Arkham Asylum."

Meanwhile Black Mask was in Largest Ever Pet Shop. Black Mask said "This place is really large."

Fisher Biskit replied "Of course it is. It's the biggest pet shop in the world. Sadly it has some competition for most successful. A very flawed and run down mess called Littlest Pet Shop has been hogging up the pet business in Downtown City."

Black Mask said "That sounds like a tragedy Mr. Biskit. Thankfully my successful business skills can get Littlest Pet Shop shut down."

Fisher Biskit replied "That would be a big delight Black Mask. If you get Littlest Pet Shop closed down soon I'll pay you the money you need for your business in Gotham." Fisher Biskit and Black Mask shook hands.

Shortly after Littlest Pet Shop closed down for the night Black Mask and his henchmen broke in. Black Mask took the cash register while the henchmen took the pet food. Black Mask said "Take all the food, pet toys, and all the other silly garbage this store has. After we give it all to that greedy weirdo I'll get enough money to be the ruler of Gotham."

Batman burst into the store and said "I'm here to ruin your plans Black Mask."

Black Mask angrily said "Henchmen get rid of Batman."

Batman replied "It's always amusing and pathetic that henchmen think that they can beat me up." One of Black Mask's henchmen tried to punch Batman, but Batman punched him across the shop. More of Black Mask's henchmen tried to beat up Batman, but Batman easily defeated them.

Black Mask said "You're a big troublemaker to my business Batman." Black Mask kicked Batman into a wall. Batman was surprised by Black Mask's strength. Black Mask tried to kick Batman again, but Batman kicked him out of the shop.

The next morning Batman reported to Blythe and Mrs. Twombly about what Black Mask and his henchmen did at Littlest Pet Shop. Batman said "I stopped them from stealing any of the money or supplies so everything's okay."

Mrs. Twombly responded "But they broke a majority of the shop apart."

Batman said "I told Bruce Wayne about that. He was nice enough to give you some money to take care of everything." Batman handed some money to Mrs. Twombly.

A few hours later Fisher Biskit had a meeting with Black Mask in his office. Fisher said "You messed up Mr. Mask. Littlest Pet Shop got plenty of money to replace the damage. In fact they're having a big re-modeling celebration."

Black Mask asked "Can't you buy Littlest Pet Shop?"

Fisher said "The stubborn fools that work there won't sell it. I heard that Batman has come to Downcity City. It'll be harder than ever to stop Littlest Pet Shop while he's around."

Whittany and Brittany Biskit walked into Fisher's office. Whittany said "We need to like talk to you."

Brittany said "There's some like totally worth telling you."

Fisher replied "I do care what you have to say, but I'm busy working on another plan to destroy Littlest Pet Shop. I'm trying to get the ultimate plan."

Whittany said "We totally saw the Batmobile outside."

Brittany said "And nobody's in the car right now."

Fisher had a evil smile on his face while saying "I have a good plan that'll defeat Littlest Pet Shop. Black Mask nobody's at Littlest Pet Shop right now so I want you to steal the Batmobile and drive it into the shop."

Black Mask replied "Okay Mr. Biskit." Black Mask ran outside and stole the Batmobile.

Batman looked around and saw that Black Mask was driving the Batmobile. Batman said "That's a really mean and sneaky thing for him to do."

Black Mask drove the Batmobile into Littlest Pet Shop. The shop got broken apart. Black Mask said "I ruined Littlest Pet Shop."

Batman replied "That was a heartless thing to do."

Black Mask said "I have a mask, not a heart." He did a evil laugh and ran away.

Blythe walked up and asked "How did the shop get broken apart?"

Batman said "Black Mask stole my car and used it to destroy the place. Thankfully no people or pets were in there so everything's okay."

Blythe replied "But Ms. Twombly and I don't have jobs now and the sweet pets will be sent to Fisher Biskit's cruel pet shop."

Batman said "That's a bummer."

Meanwhile Fisher Biskit was super excited that Littlest Pet Shop got broken apart. He did a victory dance in his office. He said "I'll be richer than I've ever been and Largest Ever Pet Shop will officially become the only pet shop in Downcity City." He did a evil laugh.

Batman walked into Largest Ever Pet Shop. Customers were surprised to see Batman. They wanted autographs and pictures so Batman gently pushed them away. He said "I want to speak with Fisher Biskit."

Fisher replied "Welcome to Largest Ever Pet Shop Mr. Batman. I heard that you have a dog. Feel free to waste as much money on him as you want here. We have several kinds of useless, but popular items for pets here."

Batman said "I think that you worked on a evil plan Mr. Biskit."

Fisher replied "Oh come on Mr. Batman. I'm a very eloquent, polite, charming, and cool businessman."

Batman said "But you've hated Littlest Pet Shop for years."

Fisher responded "I've been friendly rivals with Littlest Pet Shop."

Batman replied "Yeah right. It doesn't make sense for Black Mask to come to Downtown City and get rid of Littlest Pet Shop."

Fisher was worried that Batman was figuring out his plan his plan so he tried to trick him. Fisher said "It seems like Black Mask has a hatred for pets. He's likely jealous of the fact that they get to eat pet food without being judged and mocked by people."

Whittany and Brittany walked by and saw Fisher and Batman having a discussion about what type of pet food tastes the best. Whittany said "This is like really weird."

Fisher said "Girls Batman is accusing me of hiring Black Mask to get rid of Littlest Pet Shop. He also thinks that dog food tastes better than rabbit food."

Batman said "I've thought of a way to figure out if you've had any business meetings with Black Mask." Batman took a security tape from Largest Ever Pet Shop and watched it. He saw one of the business meetings that Fisher Biskit had with Black Mask.

Fisher responded "You better not tell people and pets about the security tape Mr. Batman. I could get into lots of trouble for the business meetings I had with Black Mask."

Batman asked "Do you know how to solve all of the problems?"

Fisher said "I'll pay Littlest Pet Shop enough money for them to re-open their shop. If you do that will I be free from trouble?"

Batman responded "I guess."

A month later a new version of Littlest Pet Shop was open us. Fisher was very mad that he paid for it.

Batman said "You may of ruined Littlest Pet Shop, but you saved it today Mr. Biskit. You're both a villain and hero."

Fisher replied "Calling me a hero is a compliment I deserve."

Whittany and Brittany said "We deserve to be called heroes too."

Fisher said "I'm so heroic that I'm going to make Largest Ever Pet Shop even cooler. That'll ruin Littlest Pet Shop's business." Fisher did a evil laugh.


End file.
